stefanbilsonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Nightmare of the Vent
A Nightmare of the Vent is the 3rd Horror Novella Written by Stefan Bilson published by Broken Farmhouse Booksand LionHad Productions It was released worldwide on June 8th 1986 selectively by penciller Stefan Bilson due to the belief of it being a very special date. It was included in four following re-rendering editions and finally on August 18th 2003 in Tales of the Suspence a systematic collection of Stefan Bilson's complete horror novella. It is also one of his many books to feature the art of Time Travel. It wasz the first in a series of three novellizations telling the atmospheric acclaimed story of a nightmarish world inhabited by your most bizarre and literal fears and the only escape by tricking the pysch into believing you are safe. Summary While Travelling along a bendy mountain Highway a father and his rebellious daughter Kate Bishop experience systematic car trouble in the middle of a desert field. The Father then escorts his reluctant bespectled daughter to a distant deserted drive-in close to another. Their entrance of the first meets with displeasure as it is deserted but upon Kate's insistance to check the other they find people on the inside operating what seems to be ordinary out of the way bar room. However upon their entrance the people are revealed to be subterristials infuriated at their presence and soon the father and daughter are left at their mercy before the discovery of a very large vent as they are sent to the floor by their attackers. Kate enters the Ventillation shaft first then followed by injured father and soon arrive in a nightmarish realm with many different locations matching their nightmares worst imaginings. Kate soon learns of an escape route out of the mysterious and all too familiar land but loses her father along the way. Darkness interferes and what she thinks she knows and her confirmation of her innoncence for safety may not be enough to save her. The Wayward Travellers In the epilogue of the first instalment of the Vent Trilogy Stefan Bilson pencils "The Wayward Travellers" being the character category for the two horror protogonist mortals and the appearing Bishop Family Members. *Kate Rita Bishop *Finley Maxson Bishop Those of the Bar Room In the concluding chapter of the Epilogue of the first instalment novella of the Vent Bilson also pencils the second character category "Those of the Bar Room" which details the subterristial residents that inhabit the gateway location to the nightmare Vent Realm. *Harper *Hack *Hammer *Horris *Hethaleen *Helga H. Those of the Bar Room as part of the Bilson dream which began the Vent Realm Series he dreamed that the Those of the Barm Room Demons all started with in mortal name the letter H. He imagined this for the concluding escape of the Vent of the first incarnation was the Heresy of their Way. Which began the letter H. Vent Following Those of the Bar Room the final penciled character category was the first appearing inhabitants of the Vent Realm of the first instalment which were simplu titled "The Vent" *The Thorn *The Clown Cause *The Spinning Car *Mystos(spririt incarnation) *Magos *Fallen(Bar Room incarnation) Category:Novella Category:1986 Category:Tales of the Suspense Category:Horror Category:Time Travel